


Violence Is Weakness (Only the Gentle Are Ever Really Strong)

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Repression, Touch Starved Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Johnny and Daniel have a good thing going with a casual, no-strings hate sex on tap arrangement. So why is Daniel trying to mess that up by acting all tender with him?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 54
Kudos: 352





	Violence Is Weakness (Only the Gentle Are Ever Really Strong)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote I saw attributed to James Dean.

Three times a week, Johnny fucked Daniel LaRusso. Not, like, on a schedule or something, but that’s what it was averaging out at. It was a good arrangement; he was getting laid on the regular and he and LaRusso were working out their issues without kicking each other’s asses and screwing each other over. So to speak. 

And the sex was _good_. Like feel it in your teeth good. It probably stood to reason—all that intensity between them had to go somewhere. 

So why was LaRusso trying to mess up a good thing?

He started doing shit for Johnny. Little considerate things. Washing the dishes piled up in his sink when he’d stay the night, that was his go to move, but it didn’t end there. He was _looking_ at Johnny different, all soft and shit. It made him feel like he had an ant hill in his stomach. How was he supposed to enjoy red hot hate sex with a guy who looked at him like he _cared_ about him?

Also, while Johnny allowed him five minutes of afterglow cuddling, this fucker was really pushing his luck. One time he actually started running his fingers through Johnny’s hair. Pulling his hair, that was fine, that was hot, but this? Johnny shook him off in irritation. 

“Stop it with the chick shit,” Johnny said. “I’m not your girlfriend. And I already put out.” 

Daniel sighed and took his hand away. 

“Excuse me for enjoying the moment,” he said prissily and rolled over.

For a split second, Johnny wanted to pull him back to him and apologise, but he steeled his resolve and turned away too. He fixed his eyes on the far wall and refused to feel shitty about this. 

He felt shitty anyway.

So that’s where he was at. Losing his sexy rivalry with benefits by inches while LaRusso tried to play house with him. 

He probably missed his wife. The guy had been married for 17 years and he was used to being domestic and shit with someone. And excuse _him_ if he would rather be the guy LaRusso couldn’t stand wanting to fuck instead of a stop-gap replacement for a long term relationship. 

His phone played the first line of the chorus to You Shook Me All Night Long and he grabbed it off the counter.

 _Shitty day at the dealership_ the text on the screen read. _Can I come over and fuck your face? I’ll make you dinner after_

Johnny rolled his eyes and started texting back. 

_Sure, but you don’t have to cook for me to get in my pants. ‘I want to fuck your face’ is a complete sentence_

The three dots appeared under his text for about five minutes.

 _Okay_ Daniel texted back finally. _I'll be there at eight. Wear something pretty for me._

When eight o’clock came, he opened the door to him wearing a pair of boxer briefs and a smile. 

Afterwards they ate antipasto that LaRusso had picked up on his way over, because he was all about the loopholes, this guy. 

“I figured that you could have some cured meats after your sausage,” he said and Johnny cuffed him lightly around the head. “But seriously, thank you. I had the most awful day and it makes it easier knowing I can come here.”

There was that sharp, prickling pain in his stomach again. 

“Yeah, you can _come_ here any time,” he said, laying it on real thick. 

It worked and Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re such a dick,” he said.

He stretched out his leg under the table and hooked their ankles together. Johnny looked studiously at his plate. 

He stayed the night.

The next morning, when Johnny was in the shower, he slipped in with him.

“I’m kind of too tired to get lucky,” he said reluctantly, raking his eyes over the bare, wet expanse of the man in front of him. “And I’ve got a class this morning.”

“I know,” Daniel replied. “I just needed a shower and I didn’t want you stealing all the hot water.” 

“It’s my hot water,” Johnny grumbled and then stopped when LaRusso walked up into his space and laid one on him. 

Maybe he did have a little time.

No sooner had he talked himself into some fun, Daniel stepped a little back from him. This close he could count the individual water droplets clinging to his stupid Bambi eyelashes. 

“I wanna try something,” the other man said to him and Johnny nodded mutely. 

Daniel picked up the bottle of shampoo ( _bad idea_ , said the voice of experience in the back of Johnny’s head. _For external use only_ ) and tipped a quarter sized amount into his hand. 

“Lean your head forward for me,” he said. 

He wasn’t. No. 

“Are you serious?” Johnny asked.

“As a heart attack,” he replied. “Just let me look after you, Johnny. Please?” 

It was the please that did it. He sighed and bent his head down low. 

He felt Daniel’s fingers in his hair again and, boy, the ants were really setting up shop now. Johnny tried to ignore it and focused all of his attention on the gentle scrape of fingernails against his scalp. 

He felt a tingling, worryingly non-sexual, sense of contentment radiate out from where those fingers were touching him. After a few seconds, Daniel’s hands fell to his shoulders and he guided him underneath the warm spray of the water. 

“Do you have any conditioner?” he asked him.

“I’m not runnin’ a salon here,” Johnny replied. 

His whole world had narrowed to the hands on his bare shoulders, rubbing little circles to loosen the knots of tension there. 

“I’ll buy you some,” Daniel replied and Johnny felt like he should make some kind of a point about not being his extremely low rent sugar baby, but then Daniel was rubbing shower gel onto his body. 

He rubbed it on every inch of him, ending by kneeling in the stall to clean his feet. When he stood back up, Johnny had tears on his face. He had hoped to get away with it with the shower, but LaRusso wasn’t as dumb as he looked. 

“Hey, it’s okay, baby,” he said and took Johnny in his arms. “I’ve got you.”

Johnny dropped his head onto Daniel’s shoulder and wept more openly. 

The hot water ran out before Daniel got to wash his own hair. 

When Johnny got home for the day later, Daniel was still there, elbow deep in sudsy water and cleaning dishes. 

He stepped up behind him and put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he said and bit down lightly.

“I know,” Daniel replied and moved another plate over onto the draining rack that Johnny didn’t remember owning. “I just like to.”

“Hey,” Johnny’s hands moved to Daniel’s elbows. “How about I help you finish that later and for now you and me go and fool around a little?” 

“Fool around,” Daniel huffed a laugh. “What are we, sixteen?” 

Even still, he leaned back into the length of Johnny’s body. 

“Whatever, Danielle, ‘make love,’” Johnny said lightly over the hot stab of anxiety that pierced through his guts. 

Daniel turned around and put his suddy hands around Johnny’s neck. 

“Well I kind of like the sound of that,” he said, dragging a wet finger down his jugular. “I need to give my ass a rest though, so just hand stuff okay?”

“I was thinking maybe you could do me this time,” Johnny said.

He forced himself not to break eye contact while Daniel looked at him with something approaching wonder. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said. 

They kissed until they reached the bed, falling backwards when Johnny’s knees hit the mattress. 

“You don’t need to do this to prove anything to me,” Daniel said. 

“I know,” Johnny said. “I just want to.” 

Daniel crowded up him against the headboard and started taking his clothes off for him. He was still fully dressed when he was fingering Johnny open slowly, wrecking him with kisses to the thigh and whispered sweet nothings. 

“Look at you,” he said reverently. “You take me so well, Johnny. You’re doing so, so good.” 

Finally, they lay face to face and Daniel took both of his thighs in his hands and pulled them up to his waist. Johnny had never felt more exposed in his life. 

“There you are, sweetheart,” Daniel leaned in to kiss him as he pressed inside him and Johnny saw stars.

He didn’t last long between Daniel’s hand on his cock and the life changing things that were going on between his legs. It felt like his soul was being split open, like every single ugly part of him was on display and instead of shying away, Daniel pressed closer towards him. 

“I love you,” Daniel said, brown eyes staring straight into his, and, well, that was the ball game. 

Daniel followed him a few minutes later and for a few seconds they just lay there skin to skin. When Daniel finally pulled out of him and peeled off the condom and flopped back down on the bed, Johnny went to him and put his head on his chest without being maneuvered there. 

Daniel put his hand in his hair by instinct and then pulled it away again.

“Sorry,” he said.

Johnny took his hand and put it back.

“S’nice,” he replied. 

They didn’t say anything for a while after that. 

Once the requisite five minutes was up, Daniel started to pull away from him, well trained, and Johnny’s arms tightened around him.

“Okay,” Daniel said and settled back down. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Johnny asked him finally and felt the other man’s body stiffen beneath him.

“I- I, uh,” Daniel stammered. “You know, the heat of the moment and everything. I, uh-”

“Oh,” Johnny tried not to feel disappointed. He failed.

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” Daniel said suddenly, hands clenching into fists where they rested on Johnny's back. “But, god, Johnny, yes. I do love you.” 

Johnny tightened his grip around him again and pressed a kiss against his chest. 

“I can live with that,” he said.


End file.
